A Confrontation of the Heart
by operavoice93
Summary: A NaruHina story. Hinata and Naruto become a couple after the Fourth Ninja War. They start dating and Sakura is not happy. She gets into an argument with Hinata that leads to a kunoichi showdown. However, the result is something unexpected…. Please write constructive reviews about this story. I would like to hear your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: A New Love

Sakura could not believe her eyes as she witnessed Madara, Obito and the Ten-Tails being defeated by the Shinobi Alliance. Even after Naruto gave Kyubi's chakra to everyone, it took the unexpected arrival of the resurrected Hokages to bring the enemy down. After being released from Orochimaru's control, Minato gave the other half of Kyubi's chakra to Naruto. The most impressive fight was between Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi vs. Obito.

Kakashi distracted Obito while Hinata used her 64 palms technique to immobilize him. Then Naruto hit him with a super Rasengan and left behind a massive crater. Obito lay on the ground barely alive and Kakashi delivered the final blow. Suddenly Naruto emerged from the crater carrying Hinata in his arms. In the midst of the chaos, Obito had sent a hailstorm of shriuken and kunai at Hinata. She was able to deflect most of them but not all. He yelled, "Sakura! Come quick! Hinata has been badly hurt!"

Sakura rushed to help heal Hinata's wounds and the damage was severe. As the healing process began, Naruto looked on with worry in his eyes. Kakashi observed that the look on Naruto's face was more than genuine worry for a comrade. He saw the look of someone worrying for another that they loved. When Hinata was finally healed, Naruto shook Hinata by her shoulders.

He exclaimed, "Hinata, don't scare me like that again. I thought that I was going to lose you. He hugged her tightly and Hinata was surprised by his action. Naruto continued with tears streaming down his face, saying, "I don't know what I would do without you. You are the only reason that we won today. You inspired me out of my despair. I want to thank you for always standing by me." Hinata lovingly wiped the tears from his eyes after hearing his touching words. Naruto looked fondly into Hinata's beautiful eyes and gave her a quick kiss.

Rather than being shy in front of everyone, Hinata returned the favor with a passionate kiss. Everyone was completely surprised except Kakashi. Sakura knew that Hinata loved Naruto, after hearing her confession when she stood against Pain. However, Sakura never knew that Naruto had feelings for Hinata. He had continuously asked Sakura out when they were young. She wondered, "What does Naruto see in Hinata? Why didn't he choose me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Love in Blossom

The Leaf Village gathered to remember and mourn the loss of Neji Hyuga, who died protecting Naruto and Hinata from the Ten-Tails. Everyone was grieving, especially Hinata. She had repressed her sadness in the heat of battle, but now it came flowing out for her cousin's funeral. Naruto was there to support and comfort Hinata in her sorrow by offering a shoulder to cry on.

After several days, the new couple became a common sight in Konoha. They visited several restaurants and shops, but always went to Ichiraku's restaurant for Naruto's favorite dish: ramen. Their favorite spot for dates was a location where they could see the stone faces of the previous Hokages, including Naruto's father Minato. Naruto would always apologize for being oblivious to Hinata's hints that she had feelings for him. Hinata would always forgive him for being so clueless.

One particular night, Naruto took Hinata to the waterfall where he had seen her dance when he was younger. He asked Hinata to perform the dance he had seen that night. Afterwards, Naruto applauded her performance which caused her to blush. Hinata looked up at the multitude of stars in the night sky surrounding a full moon. Naruto said, "Hinata, why are you looking at the sky? She replied, "I just thought that you might want to gaze at them with me, Naruto. He answered, "Hinata, why would I want to look at distant stars? I think that the real beauty is right in front of me." Hinata was flattered by his touching compliment and kissed him.

Then she said," Naruto… I want to ask you something personal. Is there anyone else that you care about more than me?" Sakura was stealthily hiding in the trees and listening to their conversation. She waited with anticipation for Naruto's answer. Naruto replied, "Hinata, I care about everyone in the village, including you." Hinata continued, "Naruto, I meant in a romantic way."

Naruto finally realized what Hinata was asking and stammered before answering. He responded, "If this is about Sakura, then you don't have to worry. I know that she is still in love with Sasuke and not me. However, I had feelings for her in the past. But I want something more in my life than wondering about what might happen. I can't wait anymore for someone to love me who always treated me so badly when I was young. I want someone like you, Hinata, who will always love me and treat me with compassion."

After hearing those words, Sakura's heart sank with sadness but her resolve grew stronger to find the truth. Hinata was touched by his words and kissed him underneath the waterfall. She had never been angry at Naruto; however, she was now angry at Sakura. Hinata was aware that Sakura spied on their dates and watched them from a distance because of her byakugan. Sakura wanted answers and she was going to get them- not from Naruto, but Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Confrontation of the Heart

After spending time with Naruto, Hinata decided that it was getting late and went to go home. They walked to her house and shared a goodnight kiss. Sakura hid in the shadows as Naruto went to his apartment with that iconic cheerful grin. She stealthily followed Hinata on her way towards her room. Suddenly, Hinata spoke: "Sakura, you can come out now. I knew that you were there the entire time."

Sakura thought to herself: "damn that byakugan of hers!" Hinata continued, "What do you want with me, Sakura?" Sakura replied, "I want to find out something from you. Why did Naruto choose you over me? I always thought that he cared for me."

Hinata said calmly: It is really simple, Sakura. I have always cared about Naruto and he finally saw the light. He knows that you will never stop loving Sasuke, which will always be an obstacle for him. Sakura interrupted, "That is not true! I confessed my love for him and he rejected me."

Hinata responded, "That was not a true confession because you wanted to find Sasuke yourself and wanted Naruto out of the way. Sometimes Naruto has a good understanding of people, which explains how he was able to see through your façade. He told me that it sounded as if you were reading from a script. Your ninja way is not the same as mine and Naruto's. You did not really mean those words. When I stood against Pain, I truly confessed my love for Naruto because I never go back on my word."

Sakura was alarmed by Hinata's anger, an emotion rarely seen in the Hyuga kunoichi. She asked, "Hinata, why are you angry with me?" Hinata relied, "When we were young, you were so mean to him all the time. I have always shown Naruto compassion, which is something you have never done." Sakura answered, "I have shown Naruto compassion! When we were in Orochimaru's lair as genin, I thought that he had died and I cried over his body. When he was injured, I took care of him in the hospital as a medic. Don't you dare say that I don't care for Naruto, because that is a boldfaced lie."

Hinata was taken aback by Sakura's rebuttle but regained her composure. She shouted "Where were you when Naruto was pinned down by Pain? I stood against Pain because I wanted to protect Naruto and show my love for him. Where were you when Naruto was so distraught by Neji's death in the fight against the Ten-Tails? I brought him back to his senses and raised his morale.

You were always standing in the background, uncertain of what you should do. I believe that is why Naruto chose me over you, Sakura. I would willingly and selflessly protect Naruto with my life as he would for anyone. Can you say the same for yourself?!" Sakura was overcome by guilt and the sting from Hinata's words. Tears started to stream down her face when she heard another voice: "That is enough, Hinata."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: A Fight for Naruto

The two girls looked up to see Naruto on the roof on Hinata's house. Apparently he had heard the entire conversation but decided to wait to intervene. Naruto jumped down from the roof and went to comfort Sakura by placing his arm around her shoulder. However, Sakura suddenly shrugged off his arm and glared at Naruto. She said, "You are the last person that I want sympathy from, Naruto. You are the reason why I am upset!

Sakura then unexpectedly hit Naruto with a massive kick which threw him into the wall of the compound and rendered him unconscious. Hinata was enraged by Sakura's actions and demanded a fight between them for hurting Naruto. Due to the possibility of property damage, the fight would be held in an open area outside of Konoha. Both kunoichi stood facing each other and analyzing their opponent. Sakura thought, "If I can get one single hit on her, I'll win the match!" Hinata was thinking, "If I can evade or block her attacks while disrupting her chakra, I'll win this match for Naruto!"

Sakura tightened her gloves in preparation and Hinata activated her byakugan. They both rushed toward each other and clashed in an exchange of rapid blows. Knowing Sakura's monstrous strength, Hinata fought defensively by successfully parrying all of her attacks. Sakura knew that if she exposed her chakra system for an instant, then Hinata could disable it with one attack. Sakura was relying on her constant barrage of attacks to keep Hinata on the defensive.

Suddenly Hinata lands an attack using the palm bottom technique and temporarily paralyzes Sakura. Seeing this opportunity, Hinata attempts to disable Sakura's chakra system while the latter cannot evade. However, Sakura is able to break free of the paralysis by adjusting her level of chakra and evades Hinata's attack. Sakura uses a smokescreen bomb to hide her movements from Hinata, who falls back to a new location. The match has taken the combatants away from the open field and into a forest with a nearby river.

Using the terrain to her advantage, Hinata takes shelter in the canopy of a tall tree and activates byakugan to see through the foliage. A sudden crack is heard as the trunk of the tree shatters under the pummeling of Sakura's strength. Hinata falls downward and is hit by Sakura's cherry blossom jutsu. The crater left behind reveals… a block of wood! Sakura was furious that she had been tricked by the substitution jutsu.

The real Hinata appears stealthily behind Sakura and uses the air palm technique to launch her towards the river. Sakura is startled when she sees a shower of water needles coming from the river. She protects herself by covering her vital areas and lands a hit on Hinata who was standing near the river. Hinata collapses in pain from the blow and vanishes in a puff of smoke. Sakura shouted, "Hinata! Where did you learn—Naruto, of course." Hinata answered, "You are right, Sakura. Naruto taught me the shadow clone technique in order to enhance my combat skills." Sakura responded, "I don't care what Naruto has taught you. I am still going to win."

Both kunoichi clashed and exchanged blows to each other. Hinata was constantly shifting her position while defending herself from Sakura. She needed to be careful about not losing her balance on the terrain as she fought. Sakura was worried as she fought hand to hand with Hinata. She thought, "I need to conserve my chakra otherwise Hinata will win. Or I could finish this fight right now!"

Sakura was able to use her medical scalpel to wound Hinata's left leg while Hinata immobilized Sakura's right arm. Despite the pain, both ninja staggered to their feet and charged one last time. Hinata was closing in with her twin lion gentle fist technique and Sakura was using her monstrous strength in her left arm. Suddenly, as they were about to collide, a large cloud of smoke appeared between them- it was Naruto! Naruto was in kyubi mode and shouted, "Both of you stop fighting! I want to talk with you and sort of this whole mess."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Acceptance

Naruto said to Sakura and Hinata, "What were you thinking!? You could have killed each other!"

Sakura remembered the fight between Naruto and Sasuke on the hospital roof.

It was only because of Kakashi that the fight ended with no one killed.

Before Sakura could respond, Hinata answered, "It is my fault, Naruto. You should be upset with me rather than Sakura."

Sakura was shocked at Hinata's words: she was placing all the blame on herself.

Hinata continued, "After you were knocked out by Sakura, I became angry and lost control over my emotions. I challenged Sakura to a match and I knew that she would never back down from a fight."

Sakura could not take it anymore and said, "It is my fault as well, Naruto. I was so upset from Hinata's words and angry with myself that I lashed out at you"

Naruto silenced her words with his raised hand. He stated, "I appreciate your honesty, but there is no justification for comrades hurting each other! However, I hope that both of you can forgive me because I caused all of this conflict."

Hinata and Sakura protested against his claim until he spoke again. He said, "Hinata, I am sorry that my comments about Sakura caused you to be angry with her. The truth is that you should not hold any grudge against Sakura. What happened in the past is in the past." He then turned to Sakura: "I never knew that I would cause you so much pain, Sakura. That emotional turmoil caused you to hurt others who are your friends. You need to accept that I am in love with Hinata However, I hope that this gift from me will heal your broken heart."

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke in his normal form without any hatred left. She was overjoyed at the sight but wondered if it was just an illusion.

Sasuke said, "You are probably thinking that I am an illusion. However, if I were not real, would I be able to do this?" He proceeded to hold her hands and he pleaded for her forgiveness. He cried, "After being so lost in darkness, it was Naruto who made the light shine through. Sakura, can you ever love me after everything that I had done to hurt you and others? Sometimes I wish…"

Sakura interrupted Sasuke and said, "I forgive you, Sasuke because I know that you have truly changed. Overwhelmed with happiness, Sasuke kissed Sakura passionately with tears of joy streaming down her face. In her mind, Sakura said, "Thank you so much, Naruto. You brought my Sasuke back to me." She suddenly broke the kiss and gave Sasuke a hard slap to the face that knocked him out. Sakura told a unconscious Sasuke: "Don't you ever leave me again or made me cry! Otherwise you'll be sorry!"

Naruto and Hinata smiled and laughed together as they watched Sakura heal her beloved Sasuke and hold him in her arms

-To find out how Naruto brought Sasuke back to the village, be prepared for my next chapter: The Return of a Friend


End file.
